The Impact
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Kim and Ron where on their way back from another mission when something happened. The question on very one's mind is that did they survive? Disclamier: I dont own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron where on their way back to Middleton after defeating Dr. Drakken's latest take over the world scheme. Kim was walking back to her seat to find Ron dozing off.

"So how long till we hit state side?" Ron asked half yawning.

"In a couple of hours" Kim said taking her seat "we are about to fly over Costa Rica according to Ricardo" Kim said.

"Umm well whatever the Ron man isn't in any rush to be back home" Ron said relaxing putting his arm over his neck

"Oh you just don't take Barkin's test" Kim smirked chuckling

"I'm telling you Kim that man…" Ron started to say

"Is out to get you I know" Kim said rolling her eyes "but seriously Ron I…" Kim started to say when she froze. There was a load explosion coming from outside of the plane.

"Wh…whhh…at was that?" Ron asked nervously putting his hand near his mouth with the fear in eyes.

Kim didn't respond to Ron. She quickly jumped out of her seat and raced to the cock pit when she saw Ricardo running outside of it himself.

"Ric…." Kim started to say

"Senorita Possible I suggest you exit this plane immediately" was all Ricardo said before he jumped out of the plane.

"Kim I think we should bail as well" Ron said.

Kim nodded "Let's jet" Kim said grabbing Ron's hand hearing another explosion. Kim turned around.

"Ron!" Kim yelled

Back in Middleton Mr. Dr. Possible and the tweebs were in the possible living room relaxing. Mr. Dr. Possible was reading the day's issue of The Examiner and the tweebs were working on some new top secret project.

"Hello everyone" Mrs. Dr. Possible said putting down her purse.

"Hi Mom" The tweebs said in unison not bothering looking up.

"Hey Honey" Mr. Dr. Possible said putting his newspaper down.

"Is Kimmie home?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked taking a seat on the couch.

"No. she must be on another mission" Mr. Dr. Possible said "I sure she'll be home soon safe and sound. How was work?"

"Same old same old" Mrs. Dr. Possible started to say "six procedures before lunch and…."

"Hey GWA should be on right now" Tim said looking at his watch.

"Cool! Tonight I heard that Pain King is going to use some new move on Steal Toe" Jim said turning on the T.V.

When Jim turned on the T.V there wasn't any GWA but Summer Gale looking at herself in the compact mirror.

"How's my …" she began to say when she saw that they were live.

"Ugh I can't stand that woman" Mrs. Dr. Possible mumbled looking at the T.V.

"Hello Middleton I'm Summer Gale giving you the latest update on our top story. It has been confirmed that the plane that exploded flying over the jungles of Costa Rica was indeed the plane in which the world famous teen hero Kim Possible and her Sidekick Ron Stoppable were flying heading back to Middleton."

Everyone in the room was silent. Mrs. Dr. Possible felt like her heart was ripped out her body. She was speechless. All she could focus on was the picture on the TV of Kim and Ron's yearbook photos on the screen. She couldn't believe what she was hearing

Mr. Dr. Possible was in complete horror. He didn't want believe that there could be a slim chance his only daughter could have died on that plane after again saving the world. He reached for Mrs. Dr. Possible hand and bringed her closer to him. He couldn't hold back the tears.

The tweebs didn't say a word but just stared at the television screens with tears in their eyes.

"I will keep you updated on this latest story. But as for this reporter and the rest of the world the question is WAS Kim Possible and her sidekick able to escape the exploding plane? If they did are they hurt in a God forsaken jungle? I'm Summer Gale reporting"

Author note: here is chapter one i know it is kinda short but oh well. please review this story. i usually update sooner when i have a good amount of review. oh and btw Kim Possible WILL BE AIRING ON DISNEY CHANNEL AUGUST 8TH AT 12:00 A.M :)

till next time-KPFAN


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authotr note: thank you for the reviews guys! always appreciated. here's chapter TWO, ENJOY :) -KPFAN**_

Kim landed gracefully like always on the muddy soil of the Costa Rican Jungle.

"Ron!" Kim yelled

"Over here KP!" Ron yelled back. Kim turned to the direction of the voice was coming from seeing Ron with his goofy smile tangled.

Kim sighed and was about to help her best friend out when she saw Rufus climbing up the strings and biting them, making Ron fall down.

"You okay?" Kim said helping Ron up.

"Me and Rufus are okay. Right buddy?" Ron said looking at Rufus who giving a thumbs up

"Uh huh" He squeaked

"You?" Ron asked

"Been better I guess" Kim said looking up into the sky. She placed her hand under her chin.

"I wonder what happened." Kim asked

"Better call Wade" She said looking at Ron. "Ron hand me the Kimmunicator"

"Sure thing KP I…." Ron said reaching into his pocket to find no Kimmunicator "I could have sworn I…Oh no" Ron said giving Kim a nervous glance.

"Oh no what?" Kim said folding her arms and arcing her eyebrow waiting for Ron to explain himself. She didn't want to hear what she knew was about to come out of her blonde friends mouth

"I…uh…Hehehe kinda…accidentally… left it on the plane" Ron said finishing the sentence quickly rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly covered his face in fear Kim might do something to him. He waited for the excepting angry outburst that was sure to come in 3, 2,

"No big Ron" Kim said completely calm and collected, something Ron didn't expect.

Ron baffled and completely taken off guard from Kim's word, slowly took down his hands from his face.

"Really?" he asked mellower.

"Of course not!" Kim yelled.

"Ahh" Ron said covering his face again just listening to Kim's ranting.

"Ron you lost the Kimmunicator! That's the only way for us to communicate with wade and let him know that's we're okay and to get us a ride out of here and you think it's no big!" Kim was furious. She lifted her hands up with frustration and walked a few feet away from Ron.

Ron knowing the worse was over let down his guard and walked towards Kim.

"Amp down Kimbo, we'll manage. Why not just make camp here and we'll figure out a plan to get us out of here first thing in the morning" Ron said with the upmost ease as though he felt there wasn't any real danger being out in jungle. Kim glared at him but then sighed closing her eyes

"Fine, We'll go with your plan…I guess' Kim started to say " Why don't you and Rufus go find us some food while I make camp here" Kim finished.

"Done and done KP. Rufus we're on" Ron said to his trusted Naked mole rat and started walking into the jungle in search for food.

Possible house:

No one spoke or said a word, still gluing their eyes to the TV. All different scenarios came into each Possible's mind. It wasn't until Mr. Dr. Possible was finally able to comprehend the news being flooded into his mind that the rest of the possible clan were able to let their eyes leave the television.

"I guess Summer Gale doesn't remember how strong Kimmie-cub is" Mr. Dr. Possible said focusing his attention to his family. The tweebs looked at their dad with worried expressions on their faces but once their father gave them a reassuring smile they both looked at each.

"Anything is Possible "Jim started to say "for a possible" Tim finished looking at his twin.

"Right dad" The tweebs said looking at their parents.

"That's right!" Mr. Dr. Possible said "besides Kimmie has gotten herself out of some pickles far worse than this."

"That doesn't mean Kimmie isn't injured" Mrs. Dr. Possible said looking at her husband with sadden eyes. She knew her daughter was strong, there was no doubt in her mind about that, but as a mother she couldn't help but worry about her daughter.

Before Mr. Dr. Possible could respond to Ann's comment the doorbell rang. No one got up the first ring but after the third ring Mr. Dr. Possible got up to answer it. When he opened the door there was the Stoppables standing outside with concern and sadden expression all over their faces. Mr. Dr. Possible also spotted all different news stations vans with reporters standing outside taking pictures and pestering for answers to their questions.

" C'mon in" James said opening the door wide enough for the Stoppables could be able to enter the possible household all at the same time avoiding the eyes of the hovering reporters.

James gestured them to enter the living room which the Stoppable's did. They took seats on the sofa not saying a word but simply continued to stare at one another.

"Don, Maggie" Ann said offering them some coffee "I assume you heard what happened?"

"Yes" Mr. Stoppable said "it's all over the news" he took a sip of the coffee trying his best to not break down.

"We've hoped you might have heard something" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"No we've…." James started to say when Mrs. Stoppable cut him off

"Didn't Wade call you or anything!?" Mrs. Stoppable said

"How hon..." Mr. Stoppable said trying to calm his wife but with no use

"Don't Honey me!" Mrs. Stoppable said "My Baby is out there in some God forsaken jungle in some place in South America or worse and no one knows anything!"

"Now hold on just a minute" Mr. Dr. Possible sternly said "we are just as concern about the children's welfare as you Maggie but this isn't going to help"

"We're all concern" Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed in placing her hand on Mrs. Stoppable's shoulder "but right now the best thing to do is to stay optimistic."

"Oh Ann I know you're right" Mrs. Stoppable said "I'm just worry about Ronnie. What if he's injured or God knows what" Mrs. Stoppable said lifting her hand up " with no shelter, water, probably starving"

Back in the Jungles of Costa Rica

"Ahh! Rufus! Why does it always have to be Monkeys?!" Ron said running from a whole army of Monkeys all while having the bananas across his chest and Rufus on his shoulder.


End file.
